Love Appears in Strange Places
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: The host club has been together for a few months now and they are not expecting something from Haruhi's past to come back. A young woman with a great deal of money and power comes to be with Haruhi after many years and she is going to get Haruhi back no matter what it takes. But, there is something she notices in the mysterious and handsome Kyoya.
1. A new transfer student!

**Chapter One**

**The Ouran Academy is an elite school **for the children of filthy rich people. On the first day of the spring term, a limousine pulls up in front of the school. All the students stop and stare to see who would come out of the limo. A young woman with blonde hair red and black highlights get out of the car and she pushes her large sunglasses further up her nose before walking into the building. She was wearing a black biker jacket, white leather pants, black combat boots and a white tank top. She stopped to look at the limousine and motioned for the men in uniform to leave. The men left and the young woman continued on her walk into the school. Her mission was to find the third music room in search of someone she has been looking for for many years now. All the students began to whisper as she walked past them and they seem a little scared. The young woman ignores her spectators and she arrives to the music room. As she opens the door, a breeze of rose petals flow out and there are seven boys waiting with large smiles on their faces.

"Welcome, princess," the boys say. The young woman slams the door and puts her hands on her hips. The boys stare in shock at their customer's appearance.

"Who are you?" The blonde asks curiously. The shorter boy with brown hair gasps and steps forward.

"Kaida, is that you?" the shorter boy asks. The young woman takes her glasses off and looks at the boys with piercing blue green eyes and gives a small smirk.

"Haruhi, it has been a long time," the young woman says. She puts her glasses in her pocket and she runs to grab the shorter boy. "HARUHI! You have gotten so big!"

"Hey, let my Haruhi go!" the blonde snaps. The young woman growls and pulls Haruhi away from them.

"Excuse me, but what is your relationship with Haruhi?" a boy with race hair and spectacles asks.

"Oh, I am sorry. This is Kaida Bennett, she is a childhood friend and a cousin on my mom's side," Haruhi says.

"Wait, the daughter and heir to the throne in France?" twin boys ask in unison. Kaida growls and pulls Haruhi closer to her.

"To be exact, I am twenty-fifth in line for the throne in England, second in line for the throne in France and my father is the owner to the airplane and travel companies worldwide, but mostly here in Japan. Now, what have you done to my darling cousin to make her be tortured into being with you pompous brats?" Kaida snips. Haruhi sighs and pats Kaida's arm.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. We are the Ouran Academy host club. Tamaki Suoh is our king, I am Kyoya Ootori, the twins are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, and Misukuni Haninozuka," the raven haired boy says with a smile. Kaida lifts her chin and growls again, as she backs away from the boys.

"I do not care who you all are. I am here for my Haruhi," Kaida says.

"She is not your anything!" Tamaki snaps. He charges at Kaida and he reaches out to grab Haruhi.

"Tamaki, no!" Haruhi exclaims. But, it is too late. Kaida moves Haruhi out of the way and she grabs Tamaki to put him into a choke hold. The boys stare in shock as Kaida flips Tamaki and pins him to the floor. "Tamaki, Kaida is very protective of me and she is a black belt in many martial arts. Kaida, release the idiot."

"You are lucky Haruhi saved your life, punk," Kaida grumbles. She releases Tamaki and she stands up to brush her clothes off.

"If my memory stands correct, you are the new transfer student after being kicked out of all the private schools in Eruope," Kyoya says. Haruhi nods and she looks at Kaida's now red face.

"You are such a know it all," Kaida says.

"How does a princess get kicked out of so many schools?" Kaoru and Hikaru asks. Kaida crosses her arms over her chest.

"I think she is pretty and we should keep her around," the little boy with blonde hair says. Kyoya smiles at Kaida, making her face turn red and make her look away. Haruhi looks at Kaida and fixes her hair a bit.

"Haruhi, how can you let that girl hurt daddy like that?" Tamaki pouts. Kaida moves to attack Tamaki again, but Haruhi stops her. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I am transferring here for school and to make sure you boys do not harm my cousin in any way possible. Speaking of, why is Haru-chi wearing a boys uniform?" Kaida says while tilting her head to the side. Haruhi smiles and Tamaki shrieks with happiness.

"The two of them are so cute! Kyoya, we need a way to get these two to be a pair in the host club!" Tamaki exclaims. Kaida growls and she shifts her foot towards Tamaki. He flinches and scurries to hide behind Kyoya.

"It would interesting to get a girl as a hostess and we could extend our business a bit to allow the boys in for more business. Princess Kaida, how do you feel become our first hostess?" Kyoya says. Kaida pulls her sunglasses out and puts them on. Haruhi smiles knowing the reason she did that. Kaida has never liked being called princess and she is not a people person. Behind her rebellious front, she is a shy and smart girl.

"She will be fine after she thinks about it. Come on, Kaida, let me show you around and you can get your uniform," Haruhi says. She takes Kaida's hand and leads her out of the room. The boys watch the two strange girl walk out of the room together, forgetting all that happened.


	2. Welcome the first hostess!

**Chapter Two**

**Kaida walks into the music room **a few days later and she blinks to see the room has changed to look like Paris in springtime. Haruhi is setting up a few tables in her waiter outfit. Kaoru walks over and blinks when he sees Kaida also in a boys uniform. Kaida sits at one of the tables and she leans her chair backa little.

"Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" Kaoru asks Kaida.

"Because I refuse to wear that horrid dress and the headmaster said I can wear whatever I want since I had my father donate a large sum of money to the academy. What is it to you?" Kaida says. Haruhi walks over and pulls on Kaida's hair.

"Be nice to my friends, Kai," Haruhi says. Kaida pouts and looks at her cousin. Tamaki and Kyoya walk over with an outfit for Kaida.

"Which of you is older?" Tamaki asks. Kaida points to Haruhi and she fixes her braid.

"It is only by six months or so. Kaida is the second child, she has an older brother that she does not speak to," Haruhi says.

"Well, we have decided to give Kaida a chance to earn her way in. Tamaki believes that with you two being together and using your love as cousins, we will earn more revenue in the female demographics and earn a few male customers," Kyoya says. Kaida raises a brow while looking at the outfit Tamaki is holding.

"No way, I am not wearing that," Kaida says, while standing up. The dress was a simple peach sleeveless dress with a slit on the side. Haruhi flinches at the dress and sighs.

"You are not putting my cousin in that dress," Haruhi says.

"Well, she has to play the part as my love interest," Tamaki says. Kaida growls and she shifts her foot to charge at Tamaki, but Haruhi grabs Kaida's hand to keep her still.

"I do not wear dresses willy nilly. I only wear them to special occasions, like a party for my parents or a ball," Kaida says. Haruhi smiles and pulls Kaida closer to her. Kyoya looks at Kaida's face to see how she changes moods in seconds when Haruhi is near her. Something in Kyoya clicks and his heart begins to beat a little faster. COuld it be Kaida's quick temper or how she is so happy with someone in her family?

"Well, if you wear this for today, then you can pick your outfit in the next event," Tamaki says. Kaida sighs and takes the dress form Tamaki to try it on before the club opens. Haruhi goes back to setting up the table while the boys follow Kaida to the dressing room to wait patiently for her to come out. Kyoya pretends to be busy with his account book, but he keeps the changing room in the corner of his eye. Some of the boys gasp when Kaida comes out and they smile at her in her dress. Kyoya stares in awe when he sees Kaida in a dress and her hair let out of her braid. Her red and black highlights are shining against her white blonde hair and her smile is wide while she blushes.

"Gentlemen, please," Kaida says sweetly. Tamaki walks over to her and holds up a pair of strappy sandal wedges. Kaoru and Hikaru help Kaida into the shoes and they applaude at the complete outfit.

"Just like a princess," Kyoya whispers. Kaida catches his eye and she smiles even wider. Kyoya looks away and clears his throat.

"Kaida, come and let me do your hair before everyone arrives," Haruhi says. Kaida walks over to Haruhi and sits in a chair to let her cousin do her hair. In minutes, Kaida's hair is done in a elegant braid bun with a few strands left to curl around her face. A small sun hat is placed on her head and Kaida giggles. Quickly Kaida stops smiling and stands up.

"How was that? Princess enough for you?" Kaida asks sarcastically. Tamaki blanches at the sudden change in attitude and he gapes like a fish. Haruhi laughs and falls on her butt from her laughter. "Now, I will act like this only for today, but you all better realise that this is not normal for me and I am only doing this for my Haru-chi."

"Yes, ma'am," Mori, Honey, Kaoru, and Hikaru say in unison and with a salute. Kaida gets up and walks over to the window quietly. Everyone goes back to getting ready, but Kyoya walks over to Kaida. She is fiddling with a ring on her right index finger nervously and she takes a deep breathe.

"What is the real reason you are here, Kaida? It is not only for Haruhi is it?" Kyoya asks softly and sweetly. Kaida smiles and looks at him with sad eyes.

"My father has given up on me after being expelled from so many schools. My mother believes that I am still a good girl, but I am just trying to get my father to pay more attention to me. Papa never spent much time with me when I turned four and my older brother came back into his life. Mama and Haruhi's mother believed in me and knew the reason of my rebellion from the beginning. Haruhi is all I have left for support now," Kaida says. She lifts her hand to the locket around her neck.

"So, why not pay off Haruhi's debt and leave the club behind?" Kyoya asks quickly. Kaida giggles and she turns to face Kyoya to put her hand on his arm.

"Because, she loves you guys and I cannot take that happiness from her. Besides, there is someone I may like here and I want to see if he likes me back. I believe in love at first sight," Kaida says. Kyoya blinks while his face becomes red and he has to hide it behind his account book. "It is time to open the doors."

"Kaida," Kyoya says, but stops suddenly. Kaida looks at him with her bright eyes, but Kyoya shakes his head and says nothing. As Kaida walks away, Kyoya sighs and opens his book once more. Inside the back of it was a photo he found in a magazine way back. She was sitting in her grandmother's throne and had a tiara on her head with a big smile on her face. It was posted in the Japanese magazines many years ago when the news of Kaida's arrival to Japan years back for a visit with her parents. Kyoya fell in love with the girl in the photo and the same girl he saw on the television when her arrival was broadcast all over the country. He looks up at the same girl before him and smiles knowing that she may like him. Kaida smiles and giggles at Honey while wiping the boy's face. The club has their first hostess, and Kyoya is in love with her from the moment she walked in the door and out of his dreams.


	3. Conflicted by Love!

**Chapter Three**

**Kaida was a hit at the club **with the girls and the numbers have increased with the ladies wanting to come and be with a real princess and a cousin of Haruhi's. Today Kaida was in her school uniform, but it was the normal girl's uniform today. Kyoya stands to the side with his eyes fixed on Kaida's beautiful face. He does not notice the twins come up to him and have cheeky smiles on their faces.

"I am thinking that Kyoya has a crush on Haruhi's cousin," Kaoru says.

"Or maybe he is in love with the princess," Hikaru says. Kyoya stiffens and he turns to glare at the boys. Tamaki walks over and puts an arm around Kyoya's shoulders with a big grin on his face.

"I agree with them, because for the past week, you have been watching Princess Kaida closely. Is there something you are not telling us about the princess and you?" Tamaki says. Kyoya steps away from the boys and looks at them.

"There is nothing going on between us and I am only keeping an eye on her to see how she is doing," Kyoya says. The sound of Kaida's squeal makes him jump and turn to see Haruhi holding something for Kaida. It was a piece of red velvet cake and Kaida kisses Haruhi's cheek before taking the cake. She takes a small piece and she smiles as she relishes in the wonderful taste.

"Kyoya, it is okay to admit you are in love," Tamaki says softly, as he walks up beside Kyoya.

"No, she is a princess and she is meant to marry nobility. I may be from a wealthy family, but I am nothing compared to the men her family would prefer her to marry," Kyoya says.

"Not true, look at her mother. She is Haruhi's aunt and she was a commoner when she married Kaida's father. I am sure she will be able to marry whomever she pleases," Tamaki says. Kyoya smiles when Kaida waves at him with a big smile. "She seems to only be here for two reasons, one for Haruhi and one for you. She asked Haruhi many questions about you the first week she was here. Ask her out for a date or even lunch, just give it a try."

"I will think about it," Kyoya sighs. He walks away with a heavy heart to go and distract himself with his account books. Kaida follows him with her eyes and she fights the urge to run after him.

"It would seem you are fancying Kyoya, Kaida," one of the girls say with a big smile.

"Nonsense, he is too stubborn to like me or anyone and I am not into men like him," Kaida says defensively. She looks at her hands and reminds herself of the real reason she is here. She nods while chanting her mission in her head a few times. She is here only to get Haruhi back, only for Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Kaida lays on the couch with her head on Haruhi's lap and she sleeps quietly. Haruhi is reading a book with her hand resting on Kaida's shoulder. The two have been the music room alone for a few hours now, since the boys are busy and it is the only quiet place in the whole school. Kaida sighs in her sleep and she rolls over onto her back and her arm falls down off the couch. Haruhi smiles and carefully moves Kaida's head off her lap to go and get some tea. Kaida sleeps peacefully on the couch alone and she does not hear the door open and close, letting Kyoya in. He does not notice Kaida on the couch sleeping and he goes to get his books that he left earlier in the day. The moment he turns around, he stiffens when he sees Kaida on the couch. She is wearing her biker jacket, black leather pants and a white t-shirt with a handmade cut down her chest. Her hair is falling like waves against the couch and a small strand is on her face. Kyoya remains frozen at the beautiful sight of the girl he likes very much. Haruhi walks back inside and she freezes when she sees Kyoya.<p>

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asks.

"Nothing, just getting something," Kyoya says and leaves quickly. Haruhi raises a brow, but goes back to sitting next to Kaida.


End file.
